Many portable electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry cell batteries. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (A.C.) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient. It would therefore be desirable to derive power for a battery charger wirelessly.